livedinopediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Biocryptid21
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Living Dinopedia Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hi. Hi. I am glad some one is making this site. I know a lot about Dinosaurs. I hope I may occasinaly be able to help, and I have some therioes on Dinosaur survival. Good luck.-A Wiki Contrubiter. :Well, It's great to have someone else on the Team! ^_^ Biocryptid21 | My talkpage 04:20, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I hope to help. I have some ideas that may help ( some are for the near-future, others for off). When making a new article, it may help if a a brief summary is made with it, to start it off. Also I think at least some some Christian views should be metioned, like the Beimoth and Levition(sorry for the incorrect spelling. An idea I have so some more contribitres is to metion the site on Dinopedia. I hope I can help this site, and I am glad you have made it. I have a question about this site. I know it also has Pterosaurs and Sea monthers that may be Plesiosaurs,Mososaurs,ect, butdoes it also include other prsumly exint creatures like the mammoths or gorgonapise. I would like to know.- a wiki contribiter I have made many new pages and added to others. tomorrow I hope to make some catorgeries. I can use some of your help on these pages and I hope this site can go far. I think this site, in the future, could use three more people: another a person knowledgable of cryptids, a person knowledgable in myths (to find out about dinosaurs in acient times), and a another person knowledgable in dinosaurs. This is just a idea.-a Wiki Contribiter ice age animals Are possible animals of the Ice Age allowed on here? I am curisose if they are. Sorry for not getting to you earlier. The main focus for this wiki is dinosaurs, but I guess that would be fine. Thanks a lot for your help. ^_^ Biocryptid21 | My talkpage 20:18, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I think that this wiki should only have dinosaurs, Mezoic aquatic reptiles, and pterosaurs. I do know of sightings of ice age animals, but I personaly think that they shouldn't be included. Maybe another wiki for the surving ice age animals should be made in the future, but not now. Maybe a third party should be asked later.- A Wiki Contribiter i need help I need help! I can not do this on may own. A few things I need helpwith are *Sea Serpant is not spelled correctly, I forgot it is Sea Serpent. *I, not having an acount, am unable to add photos, somthing that will '''REALLY '''get this site up and running. *You overlooking may edits will make finding typos twice as likely and help to improve them *You may know of the things I don't *General edits *You will be able to show me if I am on the right track. I really need your help- A Wiki Contributer Is it possible that you could get a Wikia account? It works for every wiki on wikia. I'm also sorry if I'm not around a lot. I make web comics, so I am very busy. Biocryptid21 | My talkpage 23:07, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for helping. If you are busy, I understand. Mabye I should made an Account. If I do, I probbily will only use it for when I need to do something I can't normaly do. One more thing, I think the River Dino's picture (not the one with a man holding one, the other one) may be a cougar.- A Wik Contribiter The Grand Opening I think that a blog hould be posted on certian wikis. Two of the most important are Dinopedia and Criptid Wiki, for this is were they comdine. At 105 pages, I think we should make a blog about the site. Anther is Park Pedia ( it is about Jurassic Park. Mabye the blog on there should be called The Real Jurassic Park). Please tell me if you think the " Grand Opening " is a good idea. But before that, it should be decieded if this is about all extinct beast thought to be alive, or just Mezoic Reptiles. Please respond when possible.- A Wiki Contribiter Um, hello. Please repsond. I need to know if the grand opening is a good idea. I found someone On wikipedia there is a guy called Elasmosaurus, and I am going to see if he may help the wiki. P.S., what do you think of the "Grand Opening"- A Wiki Contribiter Greetings fellow cryptozoology-fan! :D Hello, BioCryptid21! I have a similar wiki with the same topic as this one, and I figured maybe we could cooperate somehow, since we have the same interest. My wiki: http://livingdinosaur.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. TurokSwe (talk) 15:05, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi, can you make me a bureaucrat or admin, because your wiki suffers from vandals. I will delete all vandalism pages and add good images. With the best wishes!!! Cryptozoology Union (talk) 13:32, March 25, 2014 (UTC)